Little Bleached Sunshine
by Cykotyks
Summary: A shattered dream leaves Ichigo literally speechless. What could possibly make him speak again? [OneShot!] [AU, based off Little Miss Sunshine the movie] [RenIchi, YAOI]


**Summary**: After a shattered dream leaves Ichigo literally speechless, what could make him speak again?  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own Bleach OR Little Miss Sunshine  
**Notes**: This was based off of one of the scenes in the movie "Little Miss Sunshine" (GO WATCH IT. EFFIN' HILARIOUS.). Dwayne had taken a vow of silence for nine months and promised not to speak until he achieved his goal of flying jets in the Air Force (I think it was - I know it was flying jets). The difference in the first scene here is the order of silence and speaking. So, yeah, Ichigo is Dwayne, Nell is Olive, Renji would be Uncle Frank (but he's just a friend here), and then, yeah, randomness but it doesn't matter since this is a friggin one-shot with a friggin' YAOI SCENE. Okay, it's not a great yaoi scene but...I attempted. Something to tide you guys over until I can get the next chapter for Candy Cane up...and maybe My Pace (iffy on that one...).  
**Warnings**: Rated M - cussing and SEX. Mmm, yes, hawt man-secks...

* * *

Little Bleached Sunshine

* * *

Nell giggled happily as she showed Ichigo the eye chart she'd gotten from their last stop. It was full of E's all pointed in different directions, so as Nell pointed to each one, Ichigo pointed in the direction it was facing, just to amuse her (and because there was nothing else to do).

"Ne, ne! Ichii-nii has twenty-twenty vision!" she exclaimed proudly once they'd finished.

"Ah! That's my boy!" Isshin proclaimed from the driver's seat of the beat-up, yellow VW bus.

"Now let's see if Ichii-nii's color blind!" She dug for another pamphlet and showed it to the orange-haired boy. She pointed to the first red circle of…circles, with a big green letter "A" of circles in the middle. "What letter is that?"

"Anou…" Ichigo tilted his head to the side, confused. "Letter?"

"You can't see it?" Renji asked from his seat next to the girl's.

Ichigo just looked lost and slightly worried. "See what?"

Nell looked perplexed. "There's a letter in the middle…can't you see it? It's a big letter A." She traced it with a finger.

Renji got a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he watched the boy. "I think…Ichigo is color blind…" he said, trying to be as careful as possible.

"N-nani?" Ichigo asked, getting scared by Renji's serious look.

"You can't fly jets in the Air Force if you're color blind."

* * *

Two months.

It had been two months since that day.

Since that day, Ichigo was silent. All he had wanted to do was join the Air Force and fly jets. He had worked hard every day for nine months, only to have his dreams come crashing down around him due to a genetic defect.

Renji stayed with him every day since then, trying to coax him into speaking again. Trying to tell him that he could still find a way to do what he wanted. Ichigo never answered. Not on paper, and definitely not in words. The red-haired boy, two years Ichigo's senior, felt that Ichigo's grievance was justified.

But two months was just too long to emo about it!

"Oi, tall, dark, and gloomy – dinner's ready," Renji called, poking his head into their room. "Their" room only because Isshin didn't feel it was safe to leave Ichigo alone at this point in time, so Renji was currently rooming with him.

Ichigo glared and scribbled something on his notepad with a Sharpie before showing it to him.

"_GO TO HELL!"_

Renji just sighed. "Whatever," he grumbled. For the past week, he'd dropped the "I'm here for ya, buddy" act and replaced it with the "just fucking say something!" act, which lead him to insulting, teasing, or being downright insensitive.

But nothing worked.

Dinner conversation involved a silent Ichigo scribbling down things like "pass the salt, please," a bouncy Nell going on and on about some stupid thing, and Karin, Yuzu, and Isshin listening and politely reacting they way they should. Renji rarely ever spoke – even when everything was normal and he was just there by invitation, he was usually quiet.

* * *

Renji bounced the tennis ball off the ceiling as Ichigo worked on his homework. After a few minutes, the orange-haired boy threw a paper ball at him, smacking him right in the eye.

"'Ey!" Renji winced and the tennis ball dropped on his head as well. He glared at Ichigo, who'd turned his back and gone back to doing homework. Then picked up the paper ball and opened it.

"_Cut it out. You're annoying."_

"Tch… Then say something already, teme!"

After a few seconds, another paper ball. "_I can't."_

Renji's eye twitched and he crumpled up both wads of paper and threw them back at Ichigo. "Why the hell not?!"

Calmly, a third paper ball. "_I don't know. I don't want to know. I don't want to talk."_

"Don't…want to, eh? Ya just gonna shut yerself off from the whole world now? Ya gonna be a baby 'bout this the rest a' yer life?"

This time, a pen came flying at him.

"That all ya gonna do? Just throw shit at me? If ya don't talk, ya can't yell at me or call me names – words on paper don't carry the same!"

No reaction.

"Oi! Answer me, teme!"

Again, no reaction. Ichigo was ignoring him.

Renji sighed, got up from his cot, and walked over to the boy. Gently, he wrapped his arms around Ichigo's shoulders, feeling him tense up, and leaned on him. "C'mon, Ichigo… I'm not gonna leave you alone until you talk."

Ichigo started writing stiffly on his notepad. "_Why do you change? First pissy, now nice."_

"Because I'm worried about you, baka! And…I miss your voice…"

Ichigo hesitated at the last comment. "_Why?"_

Renji blinked. "Why do I miss your voice?" he asked, confused. Ichigo shook his head. "Oh – why am I worried." He nodded this time. "Do I need a reason? I just don't like seeing you like this. You were happy – I wanna hear you talk and joke and laugh and insult me again. I don't wanna have to read your notes the rest of our freaking lives."

"_What makes you think we'll be together for the rest of our lives?"_

"I never said we'd be _together_, baka," he teased.

"_That's not what I meant!"_

He chuckled. "What were you thinking _I_ meant?"

"_Something stupid, I'm sure. Get off me."_

"Say 'Please let go of me, Renji' out loud and I will."

"_How about I stab you in the eye instead?"_

"You wouldn't do that."

"_You wanna try me?"_

"If you'd wanted to do it, you'd've done it by now. I think you like this," he added, practically purring in Ichigo's ear.

Almost a minute passed before Ichigo replied. "_Would you do anything?"_

"Whaddaya mean?"

"_If I _did _like this – which I _don't – _would you do anything?"_

Renji smirked. "If you _did_ like this, I think I'd kiss you. And then I'd throw you onto the bed and fuck you until you screamed my name over and over and over."

Ichigo tensed up again and his face went hot. "_Very funny, ya fucking pervert."_ His handwriting was a little shaky.

"Hey, you asked," Renji chuckled.

Ichigo didn't have a response. "_Go away."_

Renji just smirked again. "Y'know…" he drawled, slipping the pen out of Ichigo's hand and sliding his only form of communication away, "I think…you _do_ like this."

Ichigo trembled slightly before gathering himself to smack Renji's hand away and reach for the pen and paper. Renji simply grabbed his arm and held it back. "If you want me to stop, say 'stop' out loud and I will."

Ichigo glared at him before trying to wrestle his way out of Renji's arms, which only ended up getting him out of his chair. Renji unceremoniously shoved him onto his bed before climbing on top of him, making sure to pin his arms down. "C'mon, all you have to say is one little word and I'll leave you alone. We'll act like this never happened." He leaned in close to the boy so they were nose-to-nose. "Otherwise…I might do something naughty," he teased, brushing his lips against Ichigo's.

Ichigo trembled, his eyes shut tight. After a few moments of Renji's hot breath against his lips, the younger boy roughly closed the gap between them. Renji was momentarily surprised, but quickly took control, slipping his tongue in Ichigo's mouth.

Two minutes later found both boys butt-naked. Ichigo was in Renji's lap, who already had two fingers up the younger boy's virgin ass and was slowly preparing him. Ichigo shuddered and shivered and twitched at the slightest things, but had his arms wrapped loosely around Renji's neck and was attempting to distract himself with kissing, nipping, and licking what he could. He would pant and hiss, and occasionally he would mouth Renji's name, but still no sound came out.

It was absolutely maddening to the older redhead. "On your knees," he said, patting Ichigo's thigh with his free hand. When Ichigo moved, he pulled his fingers out, earning him a shiver and a hiss from the orange-haired boy. Slowly he positioned himself and nudged the tip of his erection against Ichigo's entrance. "Down." Ichigo nodded and slowly slid himself over him, stopping only to hiss in pain and mouth "Renji" again.

Renji growled. "Goddammit, Ichigo!" he snapped, his voice husky, before grabbing Ichigo's hips and thrusting himself into the boy.

Ichigo's eyes went wide before he snapped them shut tight and bit down hard on Renji's shoulder, digging his fingernails into his back. Renji couldn't move once Ichigo was tensed up, so he waited until the taut muscles had relaxed a bit.

"Ah…It—itai…" Ichigo squeaked out.

"You…spoke…" Renji said in amazement.

"Tch – stupid! Shut up and fuck me!" he growled.

Renji grinned and pushed Ichigo to his back before he thrust himself inside up to the hilt.

"Ah—! Renji!!" Ichigo cried out, and cried out again as a third thrust nailed his prostate.

He grabbed his own painful erection only to have Renji's hand take it over for him, making him gasp in pleasure. Renji stroked him and pounded into him with a precise rhythm that it didn't take long for Ichigo to cry out, "I—I'm gonna—! Renji!!" just before he came all over their stomachs and Renji's hand.

"T-teme, Ichigo!" Renji growled with one last thrust before releasing his seed deep inside the boy and collapsing on top of him, pulling himself out in the process.

After a few minutes of slowly calming pants, Renji propped himself up above Ichigo and smiled. "Told you I'd fuck you until you screamed my name."

"Fuck you, teme," Ichigo growled, but smiled anyway. "Do we still act like this never happened?"

"With all of our noise, I don't think that's possible…"

Ichigo's eyes widened and he slapped his hands over his mouth, his face beet red.

He had totally forgotten everybody was home!

* * *

**_- -Le Fin- -_**

* * *

_Anou_ - "Um"  
_Nani_ - "What"  
_Teme_ - "Bastard"  
_Baka_ - "Idiot"  
_Itai_ - "Ow/It hurts"

Emo - I still run into people who don't know this, but "emo" is technically short for "emotional" and is usually used to denote somebody (usually a guy) who is depressed/gloomy (usually overly so) about something (usually something "macho" guys wouldn't get sad over).

* * *

Please review! They're like...shinigami souls to a Hollow :D Rawr. 


End file.
